


Wahine Kahuna

by thecookiemomma



Series: Tea and Pineapples [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Wahine Kahuna

Kono sat in her cell, literally twiddling her thumbs. She had already paced around the cell a few times, hoping she'd be able to leave the cell again today. They didn't let her out every day. The prison was too crowded for that. Instead, it was more like every third or fourth day that she got to go out into the yard and run around it. The other women looked at her strangely – those that didn't recognize her and wish her dead, anyway – but she'd run around the edge of the yard for a few laps. It wasn't enough to tire her completely out, but it did cure some of the restlessness.

 

“You.” The guards didn't even address her by name. Five-Oh was in such disgrace right now that she didn't even merit that. “Visitor. _Federal Agent._ ” 

 

Kono winced. _Dammit. That's all I need. A federal charge on top of …_ She pushed the thoughts of borrowed trouble from her mind, and gulped, nodding without speaking. She held out her hands to let the guard cuff her, then moved between the two guards with an ease she had really hoped not to develop. She followed the lead guard into the interrogation room, and looked up to see who had come to visit her. It was a tall, slender woman with black hair. A _haole_. She sat down at the table and waited for the other woman to speak first. 

 

“Officer Kalakaua.” Kono couldn't help the wince that escaped when the _haole_ woman mispronounced her name. 

 

“Just call me Kono, please. It'll be easier for both of us.” She tried to keep the annoyance from her voice. 

 

“Probably. I don't know anything about Hawaiian. I do know about having your name mangled though. You'd think, with a name like Kensi, people would be able to pronounce it right. Ken-ZEE.” She demonstrated. “Not KEN-see. Or Kin-SEE.” There were only subtle differences in the way she said the mispronunciations, but Kono understood. 

 

“I know, right?” She found herself agreeing with the woman before she could think to censor herself. “Look.” She tried to pull the wall of 'stoic bitch' up around her. She'd had to develop a persona in the academy, and tried to use it here. “Look. I don't even know what agency you're from, or why you're here. I'm not being charged with federal charges, am I?” She tried the mutinous look. “If I do, I'll want to make a phone call. My cousin is a lawyer.” 

 

“No, no. Nothing like that. We're actually investigating Commander McGarrett. We're trying to figure out all the pieces to the puzzle. I think Sam and Callen have figured out a couple things, but with Williams gone and Kelly working so hard...” 

 

“Williams gone?” Her façade fell. Hard. “Danny's ...” She brought her still-cuffed hands up to her face. “What happened?” 

 

“Oh, No. Danny's fine. I'm sorry.” Kono nearly cried at the sympathy she saw in the other woman's eyes. “I mean. He's in Jersey, apparently. I don't know why. Jersey's a shithole.” She brought her hand up to her face to cover a smile. 

 

Kono snorted. “I dare you to tell Danno that, Ken-ZEE.” She pronounced her name just as she'd said it. 

 

“I'm special, not stupid, so my partner says.” Another wry snort. 

 

Kono laughed. “Oh, my god. That sounds a lot like Danno. Does your partner mouth off at _everyone_? Like you can tell he's trying not to mouth off at the judge when you go to court?” She snickered remembering Danno in court, nearly chewing on his fist to avoid telling the officials just exactly _how stupid_ they were. 

 

“Would if we went to court, yeah. But Hetty keeps us in line.” Girl-Fed grinned again. 

 

Kono was curious. “Who's Hetty?” She leaned forward, interested to hear more about the woman's team. 

 

“Henrietta Lange. She's five-foot nothing and carries more power than … well, I don't know who to compare her to.” 

 

Kono snickered. “Pretty obvious you haven't met Danno yet. What is it about the short ones?” She grinned. “So, what do you want to know, Girl-Fed?” 

 

Kensi tilted her head and considered Kono and the nickname. She must've thought it acceptable, because she nodded once sharply, and got her game face on. 

 

“So, tell me your part in this cluster-fuck. You're in here for taking the money. But that happened ...” 

 


End file.
